One in a million
by KimLuvv
Summary: One second he was conceited, the other second he was sweet and loving. But people couldn't know that since he had a bad boy rep to protect. She looked past it and found out the sensitive side of him. She knew he was special and one in a million. Song fic


**Author's Note: I heard it a long time ago and was thinking about Hannah Montana recently. I looked up her song and found this one and it was perfect for Channy. **

**I might add it to my new story One Door Closes Another Opens (which i havent been getting a lot of reviews, so please review!)**

**So here's ONE IN A MILLION! **

**Also in here Chad admits he likes Sonny. If you look closely to what Chad says he actually admits to liking Sonny in the episodes of Sonny with a chance. **

**Okay notices MUST READ **

_Italics are song lyrics, _regular is a flashback, **Bold are episode names, **_and Underlined and Italics are song lyrics in the flashbacks! _

**ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

One in a million

_How did I get here?_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize _

**Promises, Prom- Misses (Sonny's Point of view)**

"Oh you're still here…" Chad said. I _turned around and there he was._

"You were right all proms end in disaster…" I said.

"Do they Sonny, do they really, because I heard you get that perfect dance with that special someone…"

And without _thinking twice_, we were in each other's arms, dancing.

_Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kinda of into me_

_But I figured it's just too good to be true_

**Sonny with a chance of dating**

**James, Sonny, and Chad at the cafeteria**

"Oh you're on Mackenzie Falls this week. Let me guess stuck up Mackenzie being chased my bad boy bank robber." Sonny said.

"Let me guess, life of the Boston Tea Party." Chad said.

"At least my show brings joy to our viewers."

"At least my show has viewers!"

"Wow… what's going on here…" James said budding in._DEFINITION: SOME CHEMISTRY. _

"Nothing…"

"Beyond nothing…"

**Fast Friends (Sonny's Point of view)**

**Sonny and Chad, sitting and talking.**

"I'm not a diva Chad…" I explained to him.

"I know that…" He said softly.

"Then tell Santiago that, I want people to know me for who I am."

"And I want them to know for who I'm not." There was his jerky side.

"I like you and I'm sorry the whole world doesn't know you for you." _HE SAID HE LIKED ME! _

**Guess who is coming to guest star (Sonny's point of view) **

**Sonny and Chad in the prop house**

"Ha, I'm sorry, I could have sworn you just said I was going to fall in love with you." I laughed.

"All my leading ladies fall in love with me! Just go ask Tisdale, or Hudgens, or yourself by weekends." He said with a grim.

"Are we done yet!"

"Look I'm just telling you this because I like you." _HE JUST ADMITED TO LIKING ME! _

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before i get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time a was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one _

**Guess who's coming to guest star (Sonny's point of view)**

**Sonny and Chad on the sketch scene**

"Actually, I'm going to talk to Marshall about being rewritten." I told him, flipping through the script.

"Why, I love the part where you stub your toe and I come in and say, tell me where it hurts." He said looking in to my eyes.

I got up from my chair.

"Yea, well that's my least favorite part!" I walked and then stubbed my toe on the couch.

"Oww…"

"You can't just wait can you!" He smiled.

"That toe stubbing had nothing to do with you!" I pointed at him and continued to walk.

"You're falling for me! First, the nervousness and then the _stumbling_!" He said coming towards me.

"I'm not nervous and I didn't stumble." I said calmly as I walked towards him.

"Then you'll be dreaming about me! And then you'll get lost in my eyes." He said moving his head towards me looking in to my eyes.

I broke of his trance and laughed and then walked away.

"And then finally after we kiss, you'll be hooked!" I stopped in my tracks.

"After we what!" I said turning around.

"KISS, 4 little letters just like my name!" He said writing his name in mid air, and then adding a period at the end.

"And you're nuts, 4 little letters just like your name!" I continued walking away.

"Kissing!" I laughed, "I'm going to talk to Marshall about that!"

As I was leaving I _stumbled_ on a chair!

"WHO PUT THAT CHAIR THERE!" I said looking around.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Said that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you _

_You come with your velvet touch._

**Heartbreak Kid (Sonny's Point of view)**

**In the car at lookout mountain! **

"Wow, Chad Lookout Mountain is beautiful, romantic." I smiled to him and he smiled back.

"All the stars are so bright!" I said looking up to the sky.

"Yes, I am." He said in a conceited attitude. I looked to him, surprised.

"Oh, you mean the stars up there!" He looked up.

"Yea, they, a 'light! They don't have their own show!" He said emphasizing on the show.

I laughed and then snorted by accident. Then I slapped him on the shoulder.

He didn't seem to be freaked out, instead he smiled.

"I normally wouldn't laugh at that, but I guess I'm kind of nervous!" I said smiling. _WHY DID HE MAKE ME LAUGH CRAZILY OVER THE SILLIEST STUFF! _

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

**Battle of the network stars (Sonny's point of view)**

**At the stage, Selena, Chad and Sonny**

"IF I WANNA LIKE YOU I WILL!" He screamed through the blow horn.

"AND IF I WANNA LIKE YOU I WILL!" I said through the blow horn looking towards Selena, who seemed to be pissed off.

"AND IF I WANNA THINK YOU HAVE PRETTY HAIR, I WILL!" Selena looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"AND IF I WANNA THINK YOU HAVE SPARKLY EYES, THEN I WILL!" I said back.

"TAKE THAT SELENA!"

"IN YOUR FACE, GOMEZ!"

After a little more screaming Selena finally left and Chad I were left alone.

"Do you really think I have sparkly eyes…" He said looking to the floor and shifting his foot side to side.

I mimicked him.

"I don't know… one eye is, though…" I said smiling. _It's true he does have one sparkly eye! _

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it (o woah)_

_Your one in a million... (yeah yeah)_

_All this time a was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it (o woah, yeah yeah)_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million. (Yeah)…. One in a million..._

_(yeah)_

_You're one in a million_

**PRESENT TIME (Sonny's point of view)**

I looked through my song page and though about all those memories.

Meeting a guy like Chad was a _million to one_.

Sure he was jerky but he also had a sweet side, and most guys don't have both.

I grabbed my guitar and my song book and ran to Chad's dressing room.

He should know he was a _one in a million_.

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**It didn't come out how I wanted it to. It was better in my mind. **

**Sorry, if it was horrible! I just heard the song and thought it would make a good one shot. But I guess not!  
Can you review though! **

**Also for the new episode Sonny with a secret, on my youtube channel I was the first to put up the preview so check it out. Go on my profile and you will find my youtube channel link (A.K.A bunnyandchannylove) **

**I can't wait for the new episode!**


End file.
